


naba gelyo 8

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal use, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 8

Todobaad gudbeen, laakiin Brienne jirin dhaw helitaanka dheelitirka awoodda ee reer King gacankudhiiglihii.

Markii uu iyada yaabiyey lagu xajiyo iyada ballankii oo iyada si subaxdii soo celin, iyada oo seef ka dib markii ay joogtid hostel ugu horeeya marka ay lahaayeen fardaha. Sidaas dayi ah enigmatic ayuu u soo jeestay inuu faras koonfurta of King ee soo caga. Waxaa laga yaabaa iyadu leedahay waa orod wareeg ah wuxuu fuushan yahay jihada ka soo horjeedda. Laakiin iyadu ma yeeleen. Waxay soo raacay.

Sidaas daraaddeed maalintii ugu horeysay, waxay la kulano dhibaato: koox yar oo rag ah kuwaas oo loo aqoonsan yahay labada Jaime iyo madax furasho ah ku iman karto oo waaweyn, waxay ku weydiin kara haddii ay isaga qabto. Brienne lahaa caawisay in iyaga counteracting, iyo ka dib colaadda kooban Jaime lahaa la siiyo iyada eegtid oo ah in soo jeediyey ayuu suurto gal ah tixgelin laga yaabaa in fikradda ah in iyada oo ay ahayd inuu siman. Iyo in aan ku leeyihiin arrinta at dhan iyada, laakiin hab sameeyeen.

Waxay ahayd adag tahay in ay weli ay fuqdo diiradda. Waxay ka dhumanayay sheegaya in ay weli u adeegaya Lady Stark oo dhan this, in waxa arrinta ahaa hadda loo hubiyo in uu u yimid in ay magaalada, sidaas darteedna waxay keeni sii daayo of Sansa Stark. In aan micno haddii ay hadda u safraya more sida asxaabta badan wax walba oo kale. Si aad u dili Tuugaggii at kooxdiisa lahaa fal is-ilaalinta, ma mid ka mid ah midnimo isaga oo leh.

Waxay kuma dhicin ma heysta in ay, xataa daqiiqad u sheegtay in barbaro ay u wax isaga ku jirta in mid meyd ahaa, ma ahayn wax aan waxtar lahayn. Wax in weydiisatay fursad, ma laha inta badan uu ku tagri falo isku kibriyeen qayliyeen oo meesha in lagu arko si ka duwan. Maadaama ogaa weli wuxuu ku qosli lahayd iyo iyada oo diiday in hadii ay ha hoos u ilaaliyaan, isagoo leh daqiiqad keliya oo markii ay si maldahan u sheegtay in u maleeyay in ay jiraan wax ka badan oo isaga ka badan waxa tidhi, Waxaan arkay.

Brienne dareemay guratay jiho oo kala duwan, mid ka mid ah, iyada oo dareen of waajib, ka kalena by dareenkaaga iyada. Waxay iugu Pires oo ka hor, iyo iyada habdhiska.

Jaime ahaa at wanaagsan ee la taag daran (iyo ugu xun heer sare ah la keenin wax ay u) qof oo kale ay ku soo kediyeen, iyo weli isagu marnaba qalad lagu xoolahooda. Brienne mararka qaar ka yaabay, haddii ay ahayd oo kaliya sababtoo ah fardihii ahaayeen qiimihiisu yahay iyo ujeedada, mid wuxuu u ekaan ma tahay in la qabsado si dadka ugu. Waxay rights reserved iyada xukunka kiiska, ayaan ka shakiyin wuxuu maqli lahaa wax ay lahayd in la yidhaahdo waxa ku saabsan.

Mid ka mid ah habeenkii jidka, waa ku adag tahay Raabi mar kale kolkaasay waxay soo qaadeen hoyga ee beeraley ah barn waadix ah, ilaa hadda ku filan ka soo aqalada ugu weyn, Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa halis ah in macquul ah soo ilaalin. Saqafka waxay ahayd hooseeyo iyo Brienne lahaa inaan foororsado inay soo galaan. Waxaa jiray xayawaanka ku lahayn; waxa ay leedahay waa in la tagay dhismaha a newer, inkasta oo carafta oo doofaarro ah oo weli haba yaraatee.

Waxay waanuu sanka, tallaabada guurto uncomfortably on jidhka ku bogsiinaya weheliyaan cheekbones iyada.

Jaime ogaaday. "Waxaan uma seexan karo in hudheel habeen walba," ayuu yiri, inkastoo ay lahaayeen oo kaliya u sameeyeen mar. "Laakiin, haddii aan marwada jecel yahay, waxaa laga yaabaa ayaan garaaca karin on albaabka beeraha wanaagsan, dawarsiga sariir iyada."

"Ha noqon dameer," Brienne meeja lagu sheegay. "Tani waa ku filan."

Oo wuxuu kaloo sameeyey dhaqdhaqaaq jir ah melodramatic ee gargaarka, saaqidaan sahay ay dabaqa. "Waxaan ka shakisan tahay in mid ka mid naga mid ah uu lahaa waraabiyo, fardaha."

"Waan qaban doonaa."

"Ku habboon naftaada." Jaime ahaa Sahamin, dhismaha, soo jeestay iridda ka jabay, haraati gedmado ee hay matted.

Brienne fardihii leh rajada ay ka qabaan iyo iyaga ugu socday, iyada oo beerta ku soo celiyo, raadinayaan ilo biyo ah. Waxaa jiray Arsinal roob dhoobo meel kasta, laakiin waxay u baahan yahay biyo sidii iyaga oo si fiican. Ugu dambayntii fardaha u tebiyaan god baxa dheecaan ah, iyo iyada oo aynu iyaga cabin, laakiin waxa uu ahaa waqti ka hor iyadu way u timid oo dhan il a in orday cad.

Roobka uu ahaa mid kobac. Brienne joojiyey by webiga, wejigeeda ka maydhay, oo wax cabbay iyo nasasiiyay muddo gaaban. Waxay ku arkay geed oo tubta ku teedsan darafka mid ka mid ah beeraha ku yiil, iyo iyada oo loogu tala galay in ay joojiyaan iyo bac buuxi qaar ka mid ah miraha ku saabsan qaab. Oo iyana kor bay riixay, haddana soo ururiyey fardihii iyo guuray.

Ka dib ku soo noqonaya ay rank iyadu xidhxidhnaa uu xayawaanka duudda a ilaaliyo halka ay ku daqaan karin iyo tegi dareemo, ka dibna u keenay Jaime share midhihii ka soo barn ah. Waxay ahaan laheyd badan oo qado, laakiin ka khayr badan wax ka ahayd. Waxay lahaa wadaago bakayle duban duhurkii ka hor weather lahaa wasakhaynaya koray, laakiin ma uu cunin, tan iyo waagaas.

Mashquulaan iyo daal, Brienne ahaa durbadiiba uma fahmin dhawaaqyada ka hor tagaan dhegaha iyada ka dib markii ay xagooda ka hoos ilaa indhaha iyada wax laga beddelo si ay semi-gudcur.

Waxay istaageen daqiiqad, isku dayaya in ay jebin ah wareer iyo cadho. Halkee gabadhiisi xitaa ka timid? Gabadhiisa Beerreygu wuxuu ku yaabee, ama xitaa xaaskiisa, qof walba ayay u ogaa. Ama daryeelo. Her-dhabarta caato ah iftiimiyeen by daaqadda furan tahay-hawada, waxa weeye dheer karini marka kacday iyo in ka badan Jaime ku dhacay.

Waxay labada aqbalsan yahay daqiiqad, sida haddii dhagaysiga. Waxay ma odhan kari waayeen in ay arkeen iyada ama aan. Gabadhii qaloocdo, iyada oo qoorta ka badan ayuu garbaha si uu u eego.

"Halkan waxa aad cashada," ayuu yiri Brienne. Waxay hoos u bacda oo miro. Dhowr plomme soo giringiriyey soo baxay guud ahaan dabaqa uus. Waxay Ra'iisul on sidii noqotay; jejebiyey ka hooseeyey cagaheeda.

"Waxaan kuu sheegay waxaan lahaa si ay u degdegay," Jaime yiri, kula jirin ceeb. Isaga Xabaaebtaye, sidbashadu surwaal uu dib on, iyada arki karin iyada oo aragtida durugsan magaalooyinka. Waxa uu-ku jirin, swaggered ka badan si Brienne, tuureen madaxiisa dib. "Orod oo," ayuu hadalkiisa ku daray in gabadha.

Brienne ayaa taribuunka, oo raba inuu meel ka baxsan qaadan, laakiin gabadhan uu ku jiray hore u taagan, iyada oo ka danbeeya, kala bar la qalay, iyo iyada dareemay daal iyo cadho la qabtay iyada oo meel. Waxay ku buuxdo Faraha iyada, iyaga laabaaya galay soo ururshay iyo soo baxay.

"Ha xanaaqin," Jaime sheegay, in hab in bartey u suurtagashay in ay noqon labada digniin iyo hiilkooda. "Ama aad tahay masayr? Sababaha kaliya The waan ka fekeri karaa in aad noqon lahayd masayr waa haddii aad u bartey ay naftooda u leedahay dareen ii ... iyo waxa ay u muuqataa sida ay suuragal tahay mid aad u fog oo runtii."

Brienne ee xajin tabar on rooti is-control iyada. Markaasay jeesatay oo xoog ah ee jirkeeda oo dhan isaga ku saabsan, isaga yaacaya ee derbiga (kaas oo shuddered ka soo saameynta) gelin, dhudhun, iyada oo uu qoorta ka dhanka ah, sudhnaa booshash ay ku taabato, inches indhaha kala fog.

Oo meydadkoodu waxay lahaayeen ma salaamay sida in tan iyo markii dagaalka seef markuu u figeeyay dhulka ku dhacay, oo waa lagu abaalmariyay si noqon mid ku saabsan weerar ku, si uu u dareemo inuu neef qabasho by yaab marka uu madaxa ugu xiran yahay derbiga. Intaa waxaa dheer, waxaa iyadii siiyey saarey, maxaa yeelay taasi waxay ahayd maya ciyaarta ma jirin gabar yar oo kuwa camal qabow, ciyaaraysa.

Jaime neefsatay, indhihiisii waxay la go'an iyada on. Iyada oo wax yar rasp a soo horjeeda cadaadiska sheegtay in gelinaya qoortiisuu ku ayuu yiri "Ma daryeelka a, gabadh of Tarth. Ma jecli lagu xalliyo."

"Ma aan maqlin aad ka soo horjeeddaa wax looga by the-"

"Waxaad tahay masayr."

"Masayr, no. Damiin by aad la'aanta gacanta." Waxay ha dhudhun wax yar kaaga siiban.

"Haddii aan u socoto inay taxaan oo dhan siyaabaha kuwaas oo aad ka heli ii ka dhiman ..."

"Haddii aad hantideen xataa hal ama labo ka mid ah sifooyinka ka dhigi ah nin ballad geesiga-"

Kolkaasuu ka noqday oo madaxiisa iyo ilaa dhinaca reer, afkiisa isagoo gedaaman. "Waxaan qaadista hadda caajis."

"Waxa aanu xisbi, tan iyo aad leedahay fahmikarayn ilmaha caajis arkayay ah!"

"Waa maxay sababta aad daryeesho qofka aan fuck?" ayuu ku jawaabay.

"Anigu garan maayo." Brienne KMG baxay, awoodin in ay joogteeyaan xoogga iyada jawaab, hadda in iyada cod aqlabiyad ah ugu horeysa ee caro lahaa ebbed. Waxay gacmihiinnu ha dhaco si dhinac iyada. "Waxaan jeclaan lahaa inaad lahaa rayraynaya wanaaggii oo aan loo sameeyo hareerahayga aniga."


End file.
